


a day in the life of lucas lallemant

by k8michelle



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluffiest fluff to ever fluff?, M/M, MON MEEECCC, idek how to tag this, so i’m just tagging it like i would in tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8michelle/pseuds/k8michelle
Summary: or, just how many times can he announce that he has a boyfriend within the span of a day





	a day in the life of lucas lallemant

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [a day in the life of lucas lallemant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180420) by [four_steps_to_death](https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_steps_to_death/pseuds/four_steps_to_death)



a day in the life of lucas lallemant

or, just how many times can he announce that he has a boyfriend within the span of a day

 

_8h45_

 

"hey alex!" lucas calls out as the older boy comes out of his classroom.

"hey lucas, what's up?" alex offers up his hand and the younger boy dutifully responds by doing their dudebro handshake that only the two of them knows about.

"i'm waiting for my boyfriend. have you seen him?"

alex looks at him dumbfoundedly and opens his mouth to answer but lucas beats him to the punch as he sees eliott behind alex.

"never mind, there he is!" lucas exclaims happily, already walking towards eliott.

"hoookay, nice talk lucas," alex mutters, shaking his head as he heads to the cafeteria, lucas' voice and eliott's chuckles echoing in the hallway.

  


_10h36_

 

"so basile took me to this restaurant last night and it was so nice," daphne gushes to alexia as lucas sits down beside them in the common room couch.

"what are we talking about?" lucas asks, absentmindedly looking at his phone for any new messages.

"daphne was just telling me about her date with basile last night and how it was sooo romantic and life-changing and wonderful and-," alexia supplies helpfully.

"okay, alexia, i get it," lucas interrupts, rolling his eyes. "but seriously daphy? he took you to a fast food restaurant. sure, the burgers are more expensive there than the local mcdonald's but it’s still a fast food joint," he scoffs.

"whatever, lucas. you're just jealous. it was still romantic and did i tell you that basile also brought champagne for us? well, it was more like sparkling cider but it's the thought that counts right? isn't he the best?" daphne continues, as she pulls up her own phone, possibly to show off pictures from said date.

"me? jealous? pfft, well _my_ boyfriend, took me to the museum. i thought it was gonna be boring but being with him never is so i said _'let's go'_ and it turned out to be a lot of fun. and did you see the picture he posted yesterday? _sens de la vie_? what's more romantic than that?"

alexia looks on amused, her gaze pinging from lucas who is a little out of breath after his rambling and daphne who is currently pouting at being interrupted.

"i don't think this is a competition, lucas" she says, trying but not entirely succeeding to control her laughter.

"i know. i'm just saying," lucas shrugs and takes out his phone again from his pocket as it vibrated, signalling an incoming message.

"well, i'll see you later, girls. gotta get to class and my boyfriend is already outside waiting for me. saluuut," he singsongs as he walks out of the common room with a spring in his step.

daphne looks at alexia and asks "what the fuck just happened?"

  


_12h18_

 

"ingrid said chloe can come with us on our vacation,” yann shares over lunch and looks over at lucas. "that's fine with you, right?"

lucas leans towards his best friend, a slight smile on his face. "of course. it's all water under the bridge, yann."

"oh look at you lulu, being so mature. who would have thought this time would come, huh?," arthur teases him from across the table.

"love changed you, man," basile adds.

"i don't know what you're talking about. i've always been the mature one out of all of us, thank you very much."

lucas rolls his eyes as his friends guffawed at his response. he looks over at yann and sees him, also chuckling with mirth. " _traitor_ ," he mouths at him and yann responds with a shrug, as his laugh fades into a fond smile for his best friend.

"well, they are telling the truth, lucas," yann says, ruffling lucas' hair like a little child.

lucas was just about to respond when he spots eliott come in to the cafeteria, holding his tray of food and looking around, quite possibly, for them. all rebuttals that lucas had ready, as well as any coherent thought for that matter, flew out of his mind in that instant.

"oh hey, my boyfriend's here," lucas waves enthusiastically to grab eliott's attention. "BABE, OVER HERE!"

eliott looks over at him as well as several, _okay_ , almost all of the people in the cafeteria, but lucas pays them no mind as eliott walks over to their table, never taking his eyes off lucas, a broad smile on his face.

"see, what did i say?" basile half-whispers and arthur nudges him to be quiet as eliott finally approached their table and sat down beside lucas. arthur looks over at yann and sees the other boy looking on proudly as the two lovebirds started getting lost in their own little world.

  


_14h28_

 

"lucas, make sure you do the assignment okay? i do not want a replay of madame rigaux calling us out for an incomplete submission," imane implores as they walk out of their biology classroom.

"i already apologized for that, imane," lucas whines, adjusting his backpack over his shoulder. "i'm sorry, okay? it just completely slipped my mind. it won't happen again."

"it better not or else i won't help you with your project in literature."

"i promise. in fact, i'll go home right now and start working on it," lucas swears as they walk out of the science building.

"i'll believe it when i see it tomorrow, lucas," imane deadpans.

"salut, imane! ready to go, lucas?" eliott calls out to them from where he is currently leaning against the school gates.

"salut, eliott," imane greets him before turning to her biology partner, who is now more or less distracted at the sight of the older boy.

"lucas?" she snaps his fingers in front of him to get his attention. "the assignment okay? we have an agreement, yes?"

"yes, imane. just because my boyfriend is walking me home does not mean we're going on a date and that i'll get distracted again and not do my schoolwork," lucas says defensively.

deeming the conversation done, he turns and proceeds to blind eliott with his mega-watt smile. "shall we?"

"i'll prove you wrong tomorrow," lucas shouts over his shoulder, as he takes eliott's hand and they start walking towards the bus stop.

imane maintains the unimpressed expression on her face but as soon as the couple turns in a corner, out of sight, she lets a small smile slip out and shakes her head fondly.

"like i said, i'll believe it when i see it."

  


_15h02_

 

"mika can you move over to the armchair? i'm getting squished here," lucas complains from his position between mika and eliott in their new couch, a little smaller compared to the original one they had which manon took to her new apartment.

"why don't you move there? i was here first," mika responds, never taking his eyes off the television.

"but i wanna sit with my boyfriend," lucas whines, looking over at mika with his puppy dog eyes. it never failed him before and he's not counting on being let down this time.

mika, knowing full well what lucas is doing, refuses to look at the smaller boy and just proceeds to turn up the volume of the tv.

"babe, he's ignoring me," lucas whispers to eliott and directs his wounded puppy eyes over to his boyfriend.

eliott grins at lucas' antics and pulls the smaller boy closer to him. "it's fine, lucas. i like being this close to you."

lucas melts at this and settles his head on eliott's shoulder, content for the time being.

mika hears the exchange and just rolls his eyes at the utter sappiness being displayed beside him.

"you're not even watching, you idiots. why don't you two just go to your room, lucas, and you can be as close as you want there," lisa huffs as she walks in and plops herself down on the armchair.

"did you hear something?" lucas asks eliott, pointedly ignoring the glares that lisa is sending their way.

eliott shakes his head, humoring lucas but at the same time, looks over his head and smiles apologetically at both mika and lisa.

  


_19h55_

 

"ha! posted it. now your old schoolmates, and whoever homophobe that might stumble through our instagram, know that if they mess with you, they're gonna have to go through me first," lucas announces as he plops down beside eliott on his bed.

he absentmindedly scrolls through the comments for a bit then looks over to eliott. he finds his boyfriend smiling at him, his eyes turning into crescent moons and just lights up his whole face.

"what?"

"nothing. i just like it when you go into protective and possessive mode over me."

"wait, what do you mean possessive?" lucas stares at eliott, a questioning look on his face.

"are you serious? you've been _'my boyfriend this', 'my boyfriend that'_ the whole day. well, the whole time we've been together, actually." eliott laughs as the smaller boys' expression morphs from incredulous to indignant in a span of a few seconds.

"i am not!" lucas blushes and tries to smother eliott with his pillow. this only made the older boy laugh harder as he tries to protect his face from lucas' hits, which are getting stronger and stronger each time.

he manages to grab lucas' wrists to stop him from going on a full-on assault against eliott and rubs his thumb gently against lucas' skin, as if to calm him down. lucas immediately softens, all the fight in him immediately dissolving. _'damn you eliott for knowing my weakness'_ , he thinks, half-annoyed at not being able to resist eliott's charms and half-impressed at eliott knowing him fully and using it to his advantage.

"yes, you are, babe. and i love it. i love hearing it from you. i love the way your eyes dance as you say the words. i love it when you announce to the whole world that i am yours. because it's true. i am yours and you are mine. and i wouldn't have it any other way."

lucas gapes at eliott, at a loss for words at what he just heard. eliott's always been the most romantic between the two of them, especially with his words, but he still has to get used to it even after all this time.

eliott lets go of his wrists and brings up his hands to lucas' face and leans his forehead against him.

lucas closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath. he raises his hands, echoing eliott's movements and places it on his boyfriend's neck.

after a few minutes of them just breathing in each other, not saying a word, just letting the tender moment sink in between the two of them, lucas gently moves eliott's face away from him and opens his eyes.

"my boyfriend is such a fucking sap," he mutters and eliott's surprised laughter rings out.

lucas joins him and they laugh until their stomachs hurt and they find themselves lying on the bed, facing each other. lucas looks at eliott and he wishes his eyes can convey just how much he really loves eliott without any words. by the way eliott is looking back at him, he can somewhat confirm that his wish is being granted right then and there.

"i wouldn't have it any other way, either."

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is also for everyone in the skam france fandom. hope this made y’all smile at least. :) come over and say hi, i'm loca-over-luca @ tumblr. <3


End file.
